Automated speech recognition systems transform recorded audio including speech into recognized text. The speech recognition systems convert the input audio into text using one or more acoustic or language models that represent the mapping from audio input to text output using language-based constructs such as phonemes, syllables, or words. The models used for speech recognition may be speaker independent or speaker dependent and may be trained or refined for use by a particular user as the user uses the system and feedback is provided to retrain the models. Increased usage of the system by the particular user typically results in improvements to the accuracy and/or speed by which the system is able to produce speech recognition results as the system learns the user's speech characteristics and style.